Unlikley Alliance
by Seacloud
Summary: Percy and his friends make a trip across the USA to meet the Cullens and fight a brand new enemy. Not as boring as the review sounds. Before TLH (for now) and after BD. The Cullens are still in highschool, though. Please review., I really want to improve my writing.
1. Introduction

My name is Perseus Jackson. Everyone calls me Percy, except for Annabeth. She gets a kick out of calling me Seaweed Brain. Oh, yeah. My dad is Poseidon. The Greek god Poseidon. With the fish and coral. And the Cyclop army and mermaids. I'm not crazy. I've found out that the world we live in is not the same as the world you think your in. All those famous people and the weird kids in school are not the people you think. Most of them are the children of Greek gods. That popular girl in school that is so pretty you drop your pencil next to her just to get close to her? Daughter of Aphrodite. Most people are normal, like I hope you are. But, in case your not, if you begin to feel a pull in your stomach, a feeling like what I have to say about my story sounds strangely familiar, stop reading. Now. Forget you found this. If not, good. Keep reading and go on with your normal life and pretend everything your reading now is fiction. I'm jealous of you.

So, I have an amazing mom and a pretty cool stepdad. Paul Blofis (I call him Blofish...much funnier right?), AKA stepdad, and my mom, Sally Jackson,(she wanted to keep her last name) are in an argument about some pretty nasty stuff in the front seat. What about? I tell you in a minute.

Well, when I first found out who I was, I found out my best friend, Grover, was goat, I was chased by a monster, killed a monster, and winded up in an amazing place named Camp Halfblood. Then I met Annabeth, my now girlfriend. Ever since then, my life has been a rollercoaster of events and near-death experiences. But, I still make it a point to go to camp every summer. And that's where I'm going now. While Mom and Paul talk about monster reproduction. By the way, before we get to now, let me let you in on what life as a half-blood is like. Like, after football practice.


	2. The Quarterback Tries To Kill Me

This year is the first year I've consider "popular". I've picked up football and loving it. After practice, Alex and I are in the hallway hanging out. Alex is a cool dude, star quarterback even. We were doing the whole shoving each other back and forth thing laughing like a couple of goofs. We stop when Alex notices a cute girl walk into the bathroom. He winked and started talking loudly "We totally dominated the Jaguars last night! I could of swore one of them had a binky when he went home last night!" I had to laugh...he was always showing off. Alex laughed, He was a big dude with brown hair and brown eyes and was always scheming up trouble.

"No Kidding, I saw it too it was pitiful!" I laughed back. I didn't mention I saw the kid make a deal with his little sister that if he lost the game he had to have the pacifier for the rest of the night. The girl emerged and shot Alex a smile then walked out of the school. He shot me a look and made his eyebrows dance. I shook my head and took a seat on a bench.

Alex walked over to a water fountain and bent over. I had a great idea. I snuck behind him and dumped his head in the stream of water was dripping from his dark brown hair . I completely cracked up. He was still coughing water from his nose when he said, " Nice one, but wait till my turn." He grinned wickedly.

Not to be intimidated, I leaned against the fountain. Then, I concentrated hard and soon smelled salt water. The fountain started groaning, I backed away.

"What did you do to it?" I asked, eyes wide, faking fear.

He was staring at it dumbly. "I...I..di...di...didn't..do anything!" He said.

At that moment, I jumped out of the way, Water burst through the fountain, Gallons of water ended up soaking Alex. I busted out laughing.

"You, You, cursed demigods!" came a shrill shriek from Alex. Only it wasn't Alex anymore, it was Arieda! Arieda is Alex's twin sister. She is wickedly smart and is usually my partner in science. I did NOT expect Arieda to pull out something that looked like a short missile launcher from her bookbag.

"Arieda! What's going on?" I screamed. I already had a pretty good idea. Probably some kind of shape shifter. My guess two forms are its limit...more than that is pretty rare.

"Awwww...Percy are you scared? What happen to the fun and games?" She whimpered."I know!" she said brightly, "Lets play dodge ball!"

Uh no, that is not my favorite sport, especially with a run in with some gross mega giants a few years back.

She shot the gun. A ball of Greek fire went whizzing around the hall bouncing off wall. It wasn't really that concerning, dodging it was pretty easy, it was instinct. While the fire was bouncing off walls like a pinball machine, I took the water off the floor. I was going to try to stop her before more of them went whizzing. I tried to think ice when I threw it at her, it didn't freeze all the way, I'm still working on that. Before she could figure out what happened, I took my sword out and turned her to dust in one quick motion. Water and monster dust makes some nasty mud by the way.

So, that's what a halfbood has to deal with. Fun, right? Now, back to what is happening right now...

"Sally, monsters cannot just "pop" into existence...its not possible" Paul speculated. And then they got real detail about the anatomy and what not...I thought monsters were disgusting before.

After about fifteen minutes of zoning out, looking out the car window, we arrived at the bottom of half blood hill.


	3. My Dragon Ate My Prius

"Bye Percy! I love you! Have fun at camp, don't do anything too dangerous!" My mom rambles. It is all sounding pretty routine after a few years, but she is just doing her job as a mom. So, I play along, as usual.

"Bye, I love you too,mom, don't..." I never get to finish the rest. For some reason, a dragon decides the hood of our car looks like a good place to park. Mom's mouth gapes open. She honks and the dragon jumps up and lands with a thud in front of us on the road. The road cracks like a spider web.

The dragon hisses making it's gold and silver scales ripple. In response, Mom and I scream. Paul asks us what is wrong. I just kinda block him out.

The dragon must be hungry, I mean, he takes a bite out of the front of the car. Mom screams and climbs over the seat. She lands on me and starts kicking out the back window with a purple high heel. The dragon takes out a second bite. All I hear from Paul is him complaining about whatever is happening to his car. I start helping Mom with a crow bar I find on the floorboard. By the time we get the window out and Paul hauled out, the dashboard is getting munched on. I am close enough to see that the scales really were some kind of metal, and if that requires ever getting close to THAT dragon breath, than I'd have rather not known.

Our trio makes a blitz on the hill and I look back at the dragon. The car is gone and all that is left is part of the license plate hanging from his teeth. I never noticed before, but the last four characters are an "UH" and an "OH." Huh, what's the odds?

I whistle as loud as I can and an old friend, Blackjack, appears.

"Think you can take Mom and Paul home, I'll give you some sugar cubes or a doughnut or something?"

"Sure thing, Boss, but can't they take themselves home?" he wants to know.

"Blackjack?"

"Yea, Boss?"

"Look behind you."

"Holy Horse Whiskers! You should of mentioned it first!"

"Sorry."

The dragon must of noticed the horse KA-bobs, because he comes hurtling towards us.

"GO! Hurry!" I draw out Riptide.

Mom is worried, but she knows I can take care of myself.

"Be careful." is all she says.

I nod my head and charge as Blackjack takes off. I run and manage to avoid the razor teeth. I go to take a leg but I am whammed with a tail that feels like being hit with a truck going seventy. I slam against a tree. Whew, its been awhile. I just smile and hop back up.

The dragon tilts his head like: "Why is lunch still walking?"

I charge, dodge and jump; I've still got it. I start to toy with it. Tease it a little. Mean, I know, but good practice. I am just about to finish it up when the thing's eyes go wide and makes gurgle in the back of its throat. Then, it explodes into dust. I smile.

"Hey, beautiful."

"You can't even see me!"

"Don't need to."

Suddenly, I feel pressure on my lips. I raise my hand and flick in front of my face. My beautiful Annabeth appears and her hat lands on the ground.

"Yep. Beautiful."


	4. My Friend Fries My Eyebrows

I grab her hand and we walk up the familiar Halfblood Hill.

I look at her and smirk.

"You know, I could of took care of Stinky Breath by myself."

"Of course, you could of. Mr. Big Bad Percy who dipped in the Styx. Your not the only one who like to have a little fun." she teases.

At that moment a camper I didn't know flings open the door. His face is flushed and he fights for breath. The only words I understand are"...New comer...Big Tree...girl...creepy...your age."

Annabeth and I look at each other at the same time.

"Let me guess...Goth, deadly looking eyes and looks sort of temperamental?" I sigh.

"How...did...you...guess?" He says, still gasping.

Thalia.

I grinat Annabeth and say "Race ya!"

"You're so on!"

We run out the door and we race hard all the way to the Big Tree. She just barely touches it before me.

"It's a tie!" I shout, being ornery.

"No way!" she shouts back, "I win and you know it!"

Then, Thalia steps out of the trees. "Hey guys!" she exclaims, "What's up?"

She wears a silver jacket and black cargo pants. Her hair still short and spikey. I've missed her. She's usually with the Hunters. Mhm, something is up.

"Nothing much." I answer casually.

"I got the designs for Olympus and the cabins finished!" Annabeth chatters excitedly.

"How's that coming along?" Thalia and I ask simultaneously.

"Pretty good." she says, smiling.

Suspiciously, she walks over to Thalia and whispers something in her ear. At that second, Thalia has a wicked grin on her face.

I might be dumb but, I know that look anywhere.

I run.

Next thing I know, I'm eating dirt. Annabeth's knees are digging into my back...she bends down and whispers into my ear: "Who won the race again?"

Stubborn idiot that I am, I tell her: " Me! Now get off!"

She perkily says "Okay!"

By the time I stand up, I am eating dirt again. This time, its not Annabeth on me. It's Thalia and I know she plans on electrocuting me. What I didn't know was how much power she is going to use. I see stars as volts of electricity zap through my body. When she finally gets off and the pain stops, I try to form the word "Ow" but stop when I felel Annabeth's soft lips press against mine.

"Who won again?" she murmurs.

"You did." I reply softly.

That, my dear friends, is when Annabeth starts giggling hysterically.

"What?" I demand.

"Do you know how you just got shocked and beaten by girls a minute ago?" she asks, trying not to giggle.

Duh! It just happened!

"Yea, what of it?" I asks trying to understand.

"Well...You don't have anymore eyebrows!" she exclaims, cracking up.


	5. I Call A Dude Pretty

She what?" My hand flys to my forehead, "I'm going to kill her!" My eyes scan around for her.

"Uggghh! I'm going to track down Grover and see if he has a growing song or something."

I start walking and collapse. My body turns to jelly and all I see is black.

Then, I watch as a man flys through the woods. When I say "flew" I mean this guy's legs are a blur he is running so fast. I look twice to realize he is sparkling like a freaking disco ball! He is tall and is a little more muscled than me.

Suddenly, this guy stops. I hate to say it but this guy was pretty. I'm not gay, there is just something odd about his looks.

I hear him muttering.

"Those cursed Demigods will pay for what was done to my family."

He starts to run. He stops in a clearing. Slickly, he brushes back his dirty blonde hair. I track his terrifying blood red eyes to a tree at the other side of the clearing.

Tied to the tree is a young girl. She is maybe six years old. Her dark brown hair is tangled and full of twigs and leaves. Her head is hung low and dirty tears drip off her nose. She is wearing a white dress with tiny pink roses around her hem and a larger rose mid torso. Her dress is covered in dirt. Her arms and legs are full of scratches and bruises. She has no shoes.

"Brat, quit your sniveling. Half blood, where is that camp?" The Jerk shouts.

"But I don't know" she whimpers. "Please, I want my mommy."

He smiles cruelly. "You won't see her again, she was an excellent dessert."

She gasps and starts to sob. Then something in her changes. She has a terrifying look in her eyes as she says, "Listen, Jerkface, for one, my name is Rita, for two You will not find the camp as long as I have anything to do with it, for three, your cowardly maggot eating Jerkface belongs in the black nothing of Hades!"

The girl has spunk that is for sure. Suddenly she springs from the ropes with a short knife. The ropes are obviously cut. She throws the knife to the ground as she pulls out a small sword. The hilt is an extravagant rose. She lungs and strikes.

I'm not sure who is more shocked, me or him. Instead of blood or the gold the gods leak, there is nothing. Like she sliced through granite.

He growls like an angry, rabid dog. He pulls the granite pieces of skin together and it looks as if it was never broken. With one blurred movement, he rips her heart out. She falls to the forest floor into a small lifeless heap. Her dress starts to turn a bright blood red.

When I awake, my eyes are full of tears.


	6. Rachel Writes Poetry

I look into Annabeth's worried eyes.

"Percy..." Concern obviously paints her face. I stand up and take her in my arms.

"She's dead." I crumble as tears roll down my face. I hold her tightly in my arms and bury my face in her hair.

" Percy, who are you talking about? Are you okay? I was so worried, you just collapsed!"

I tell her my dream and she looks close to tears. She takes both my hands and gives me a look only she can give.

"We have to tell Chiron."

"I know."

We walk silently to the Big House, except for when she tells me she brought Grover to grow my eyebrows back. Chiron happily greets us but his face falls as we tell him the horrible dream.

"Percy, as much as I hate to give you a quest. I think you need to speak with Rachel." Chiron gently tells us.

Its only been a year since the war and ghosts of the past still haunt my sleep.

I suck it up. For Rita.

"Okay," I tell him without argument.

We walk to where Rachel is doing her latest project: painting Camp Half blood's familiar greeting sign. When she spots us, she frantically waves us over.

"I've been expecting you. This prophecy has been nagging me all week!" She exclaims, faking annoyance. She starts to speak in a thousand year-old voice.

"Four demigods, three out of three

and a creature who's girlfriends a tree

will meet fourteen who took their last true breath

and one more special than the rest,

with this few

is a canine crew,

they will be found far away,

you must get there with out delay

explain you are friends or fight a battle you cannot win

Forks, Washington is your location

no short cuts for you need dedication

without this small army

you WILL be sorry"

Annabeth and I look at each other. Not another battle, it's so not right to put us through this again! But, the prophecy clearly says it's not a choice. We run back to Chiron to tell him the news. He calls a camp meeting. All the camp leaders sit around the ping pong table. I quickly explain my story. Clarisse gives me a disbelieving look, but everyone else looks willing to believe me.

We quickly settle that the three is me, Thalia, and Nico. You know, the big three. Grover's with Juniper so he's also on board. Although, Juniper is mumbling something about trees and bushes. I expected argument from Clarisse about the fifth person. I was surprise she didn't say anything about me taking Annabeth.

Walking down Halfblood Hill, I ask Thalia why she is away from the Hunt in the first place. She shrugs her shoulders and says " I don't know. Artemis just said you would need me soon."

That was when I realize we were entering a whole new kind of War.


	7. I Forget My Best Friend

We walk down the hill with dread in our throats. The aura we're setting off will attract every ugly monster in five states.

"Why can't we Shadow Travel?" Nico asks. Even he has fear in his eyes.

"Chickening out already? Does the poor little baby need a Baba and dolly?" Thalia snickers.

Annabeth holds back a giggle. I shake my head.

"No, I was just saying it'd be faster." Nico glares at her.

"Which is exactly why we can't, remember? No short cuts." I tell him more impatiently than I mean to.

"Sorry." He mumbles, looking hurt.

I feel bad and say, "It's okay, it was a good idea."

He looks at the ground.

"Don't worry about it, I got us set," I tell him as I pull some car keys out. I press a button, and we hear a "beep." They look in the direction it came in. My Pontiac Firebird Trans-Am sits shining in the sun. My Dad gave it to me for my seventeenth birthday. Its dark blue with a glowing green trident on the hood. Two wicked sea-serpents make pinstripes along the sides. The same green as the trident is glowing out from underneath the car.

"Awesome!" Nico's eyes light up as he investigates the inside of the car. The glowing green make designs on the seats, dashboard, steering wheel, and corners of the windows and windshield.

"We're going to die." Annabeth announces bluntly.

"Hey! I'm a good driver!" I pout.

"Of course, you are." She rolls her eyes.

I whimper.

"Fine, you are a very, very good driver, better?" she asks.

I smile. " Much better."

I wrap my arms around her and swing her in circles. She laughs and tightly holds on to me. We fall down and start laughing harder.

"Gag me." Thalia grumbles.

Nico pretends to vomit.

I completely forgot they were there. Annabeth blushes. I whisper to her, "They're just jealous."

"Oh, please." Thalia says sarcastically.

"As if!" Nico shouts, rolling his eyes.

Annabeth whispers to me "So jealous."

I smile and climb into the driver seat. Annabeth runs towards the passenger seat screaming "Shotgun!"

"Not fair!" Nico complains and races to the front. She beats him to it by sliding across the hood. He grumpily crawls in back with Thalia.

After about half an hour of fighting over the radio, I settle it by holding down the button while I count to ten. It stops on Y107 and Annabeth whoops, "Haha, this is so my jam!"

Party in the USA is playing.

Nico and Thalia both scream, "Noooooooo!"

"It's killing me!" Nico gasps, his hands wrap around his throat.

"Gods, Nico." Annabeth roll her eyes.

Thalia has her hands over her ears. I look at Annabeth rocking out, and I lose my train of thought. Suddenly, Annabeth screams. I look at the road to find us about to go head on with a Semi truck. All four of us screams as I swerve out of the way and into our lane. Annabeth gasps when she says "My turn to drive."

I don't argue. As I get out of the car I realize something.

"Gods!" I shout, "We forgot Grover!"

Thalia's mouth drops. Annabeth hits herself on the forehead.

Nico yells and we all see a dark shadow fly over us. In a second, everyone is outta of the car, weapons drawn. A huge black beast lands on my hood.

"Miss me, Boss?" Blackjack asks. Grover is on his back.

"MY CAR!" I scream.

"Sorry, Boss. Your buddy, Paul, asked if I could give you some payback."

"Grover! Why didn't you stop him?" I ask.

"If I remember right, you left me at camp!" He complains hotly.

" I'm sorry, I forgot!" I look at the craters in my hood and feel sick to my stomach.

His features soften. "Okay, okay, were even." He holds out his hand in treaty.

I shake it. Annabeth climbs into the driver's seat. Miraculously, with a roar, the engine comes to life. It purrs smoothly as everyone gets in. Nico quickly changes the station to The Buzz. He whoops as "Bullet with Butterfly Wings" starts up. I laugh and Annabeth rolls her eyes as Nico and Thalia pound their heads in sync on the back seat.

"This is going to be a long road trip," Grover mutters from the middle.

"ROAD TRIP!" Nico bellows. Then he joinz in the chorus with Thalia.

"Despite all my rage, I'm still just a rat in a cage!"


	8. We Blow Up a School

Crossing the Washington border, all you can see is green. That's it, all you see. Except the sky, its this creepy dark gray. I look forward to some serious rain. That'll be handy if I need to fight.

I look at Annabeth who softly sings to the song on the radio. It takes me a minute to realize which song but eventually I realize it is "If I Die Young" by Band Perry. I start to sing along. Annabeth looks kind of startled, but she smiles. I hate to think of how similar that song refers to us Half-bloods. I don't notice when a tear rolls down my face, but Annabeth is quick to wipe it away. The moment is ruined when Nico lets out a deep snore.

I laugh, but not enough to wake up the trio in the back seat. She giggles and looks out the window with that familiar thoughtful expression on her face.

"Hey!" I jump and look where she was pointing. Forks High School is printed on an ancient wooden sign with the paint chipping off.

"Hey, guys! Wake up!" I bellow. I pull into the parking lot as Thalia, Nico, and Grover stretch and yawn. On the way here we decided to try the High school first. We could easily ask around as new students and not be noticed. We didn't figure that the whole town would start to buzz as soon as we went through the first stop light. We didn't have a back-up plan so we stuck to the original plan.

I park in a empty spot and everyone climbs out.

"Hey, Percy?" Grover asks me, nervousness clearly showing on his face.

"Ya, G-man?"

"It doesn't smell right. Its not really a monster scent, but its not human or half-blood either. Something's wrong."

"I know, there's a bad feel in the air, too. We shouldn't be here. I don't know what we got ourselves into this time."

"Yea."

"We'll be okay, we always are." I plaster a smile on my face.

"I guess your right." He still looks like he wants to bolt back to the car.

"Come on, let's catch up with the others." I jog to the doorway while he awkwardly clops behind me.

We walk into the school as Annabeth walks out of a small office with a old lady sitting at a desk. Annabeth is holding a stack of pamphlets.

"We are officially enrolled in Forks High School." She beams as she hands out packets with our names on them.

Great, when do we start?" Nico casually asks with a grimace.

"Now!" She looks at him like he is dumb.

"What! Why?" The rest of us yell. We scare the old lady so bad she falls out of her chair. I am quick to help her up, but it is almost impossible to stifle a laugh.

"Because, we don't have anything better to do."

"Fine." We all grumble.

"Thalia and I have Calculus. You, Nico and Grover have Biology." Annabeth instructs me.

"K." We split up into our groups and head to the appropriate hallway.

I barely touch the doorknob when Grover tackles me.

"Hey! What was that for?" I yell.

"Percy, whatever that smell is, its in there!" Grover says while groping for a can in his bag.

"We can't run." I step towards the door but am startled when the door swoops open. Immediately, Nico and I yield our weapons and Grover prepares to throw a tin can.

A guy our age steps out. Everything about him is unnatural, to his bronze colored hair to his white skin to the way he stares at us. He immediately reminds me of the man from my nightmare. Without thinking too hard I swing. He doesn't flinch, it is like he expects it to have no effect, I guess he doesn't know what Celeste (?) bronze is. He looks at the cut on his arm in disbelief. He doesn't bleed but he looks like he was in pain. To my horror, he pushes it back together. He is the exact same thing as the guy from my dream! About that time, a brown haired girl comes from behind him. Another one.

Nico throws a Greek Fire Bomb and we make a run for it. They make no attempt to go after us but grab a fire extinguisher, which is not normal for a monster. First off, they shouldn't of be able to dodge it that fast, but, just like the guy in my dream, they move with blinding speed. Two, why would a monster care what happens to the building? Three, they don't go after us.

What's going on?

We literally run into the girls as we round a corner. Their eyes are wide with fright.

"Girl...short... spiky hair...pale...we... were...attacked." They try to explain while catching their breath.

"No time! We have to move! NOW!" I drag them to the exit doors but we are met by a blockade of sirens. A serious-looking man with dark hair in a uniform puts me in cuffs. Several other officers cuff my friends.

"Let go! We have to go!" I shout. Two officers grab my arms because the first officer who grabbed me can't take my struggling.

"I don't think so young man. Your under arrest for arson." He speaks gruffly.

"Please! We need to leave! Who are you anyways? " I yell.

"No, you're not leaving. My name is Charlie Swan. Chief Swan to you."


	9. We Discover BigFoot or Not

"You kids are in a lot of trouble." Chief Swan says warningly.

"Ya, we know." Annabeth, Nico and I mumble from the back seat of the cruiser.

"Who are you kids anyways?"

" I'm...uh...Pablo!" I burst scrambling for a fake name.

"I'm Allie." answers Annabeth much more calmly.

Nico must have the same trouble I did. Chief Swan parks the car in the Police Station parking lot and looks back at us.

"Don't even try it kid. I'm not as young as I used to be, but I'm not dumb. Those aren't your real names."

We don't say anything.

We exchange glances when the officers file out of the building to take us in. I contacted Grover and told him the plan earlier through our wierd empathy thing.

I'm not surprised when an officer went flying through the air from Thalia and Nico's car. I make my move and pin the officer to the car careful to keep his hand away from the handgun in his belt. Nico and Annabeth run out the back seat and towards the woods. I yell to Thalia that we don't want to hurt these guys and Thalia, Grover, and I followed Nico and Annabeth into the woods. We easily outrun the following police men.

We sprint through the forest but we have to watch for tricky roots. We catch up to Nico and Annabeth who are catching their breath.

"Now where do we go?" I ask.

They look at me blankly and Annabeth speaks up.

"You're the leader."

"Hey! You guys know I hate when you do this!"

"Someone's got to do it, Percy."

"No."

"Please?" She looks at me with puppy dog eyes.

Oh, no.

"Annabeth, that isn't fair!"

"Percy?" She whimpers.

I groan.

Her face lights up with victory.

It doesn't last long.

A huge brown wolf walks out of the woods and snarls.


	10. We're Almost Werewolf Kibble

It doesn't take long for me to pull out Riptide and everyone get into our normal battle stances.

I whisper urgently to my friends, "Everyone know what to do?"

We have all been fighting as a team since we've been demigods. It is no surprise when everyone shakes their heads in agreement. I step forward and was about to attack when the monster howled. Four other wolves join it.

I retreat backwards and a tense moment follows when the first wolf and I stare each other down. He is bigger than the others which is huge considering they are as big as horses. His russet fur is quivering.

I tell my team that the big one is mine. The huge wolf looks at me and, if I didn't of known any better, it looks as though he is nodding in agreement.

Thalia claims the sandy haired one and in no time everyone else has dividing up opponents.

In seconds, a fight breaks out. My wolf pounces and I quickly dodge out of the way. He skids to a stop and turns around. I would of laughed at the wolfy confusion on his face but it isn't the time. I start to go at him with Riptide and feel a sense of pride when I manage to slash his back leg. He looks at me with disbelief and bares his teeth in pain. It doesn't take long for him to recover and come after me again. This time I don't get out of the way fast enough and I stare up to his bared teeth. He goes to take a bite out of my face but I hold Riptide horizontal in front of me and he gets a bite of my sword. He whines and steps backwards. I'm about to go after him again when a voice of memory speaks in my head.

_With these few is a canine crew_

"STOP!" I yell.

All heads turn towards me, including the wolfy ones.

Grover is in a tree throwing cans at a different sandy colored wolf than Thalia's. His wolf just sits there with his head cock towards him.

Annabeth has her knife sheathed and her wolf has a slash across his nose.

Nico is riding his opponent like a rodeo bull trying to stay on.

Thalia is furious. The wolf she is against isnn't much better. Both look ready to murder each other.

My wolf looks as puzzled as a jigsaw.

"Put down your weapons." I say as I throw mine down.

!

"Percy?" They all ask.

"The prophecy, remember? _With these few is a canine crew" _I try to explain.

Annabeth's eyes widen. Oh, no she mouths. She puts her knife back in her secret place and she walks over to me.

The wolf pack is already gathered and exchanging glances.

With his wolf gone, Grover climbs down and joins me.

"Percy, there monsters!" He whimpers.

"No, there part of the prophecy, G-man" I tell him as Nico and Thalia come over.

The wolves are starting to look annoyed.

"So, their supposed to be the good guys?" Nico asks.

"That's bull! They attacked us first!" Thalia complains.

Several wolves snarl in response.

"Guys?" Annabeth says with a comprehending look on her face.

"What?"

"Think about it. The monster people at the high school, maybe they're who were looking for. Here's the canine crew." She points thumb at the wolfies.

"They arensters!" Thalia yells She stomps her foot and thunder wolves are starting to look wary.

"Not really." I argue. "Grover says they aren't exactly monsters, it is unknown what they are."

"He's right." Grover agrees.

"But that doesn't mean they're connected to doggiezilla's over here." Nico argues.

"We don't appreciate that comment." A deep voice says coldly. We jump and start to pull out our weapons, but stop when we see it is just a teenager. He looks about our age and Native American.

His face is a cold mask when he says "After hearing you argue like a bunch of babies, we decided you had to be talking about the Cullens."

"Cullens?" Annabeth echoes. We look at each other in confusion at the new information.

"We?" Asks Nico.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Hop on." He smiles, purposely avoiding our questions. And he is replaced by a giant russet wolf.


	11. We Ride on Jets Disguised as Werewolves

Riding a horse-sized wolf is like riding a jet. When your outside of it and hanging for dear life on the wing.

Not to to mention the sting of the starting rain. Or the thousand branches that feel like getting a whipping from Zues.

Thank the Gods that it doesn't take long to get where ever we are going.

When I jump off the beast I stumble and grab his tail. He lets out a high pitched whine and then a snarl.

"Sorry! Sorry." I mumble, making my way to Annabeth.

Looking around, I realize there was way more wolves than I first thought. From the look of the other demigod's eyes and facial expressions, I should say there was more wolves than _we_ first thought. There looks to be close to three times as many wolves than the original ones we found in the woods.

Grover is pretty shooken-up, but, then again, we all are.

I whisper to Annabeth, "What's the plan, Wise Girl?"

"I don't know, We need more information."

"So, the plan is...?"

"Sit tight, wait, listen."

"Sounds great."

She rolls her eyes.

The house in front of us is huge. The walls are glass on the outside. Whoever owns this had more money than King Mitos.

"Greetings." We hear a voice behind us. I hear Annabeth and Thalia gasp as they turn around. Acting on reflex, I turn around and realize they aren't gasping because they are in danger.

The guy behind us is blond and good-looking if you are a girl. But I'm not, and I glare at the guy who caught Annabeth's attention.

"Hey, remember Aphrodite? Don't fall for the looks." I whisper.

Reason already returns to Annabeth's and Thalia's faces before I say anything.

"Um..Hi?" I reply awkwardly.

"I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, I couldn't help but overhear, but did you say Aphrodite? As in Greek?"

"I'm Percy Jackson. Yes, but not as in Greek...It's my...uh...aunt's name."

"Your aunt's name? Okay, then. Your friends are?" He asks. He is genuinely curious. Something about him makes you want to trust him. Its wierd.

"Nameless orphans!" Grover shouts. The poor guy looks like he is about to get boiled by a Cyclops.

"Sorry, my friend here is super paranoid and terrified of strangers." Annabeth is being overly bubbly and acting like a real blonde. Looking at eachother, we understood the plan. We follow her lead.

Annabeth continues the mindless chattering.

"Thats just Grover he's super scared of everything. Thats Thalia, she gets, like, super mad and is, like, super cool. That's Nico, he's, like, goth and is. like, super obsessed with the dead. You already know Percy. I'm Annabeth." She beams.

I think she over did it with the likes and supers, but she did better than I could.

"We were at the high school and some seniors got us really lost. Can you help us?" Annabeth continues her innocent little girl act.

Just then seven figures step out of the shadows. I instantly recognize the bronze haired guy and the brunette from the school.

In a wierd accent the bronze haired guy speaks.

"We would of pointed you in the right direction if you were telling the truth."


	12. I Waterbomb a Blonde

Annabeth turns bright red when he calls her out.

"But how did you know?" she asks looking befuddled. The rest of the "people" look shocked at Annabeth's true voice.

"I'm sorry we haven't had the chance to introduce everyone." Carlisle apologizes. "This is Edward."

He points at a brunette female with a heart shaped face not far from Carlisle.

"This is my wife, Esme."

"Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are my adopted sons" He said as he points to a huge dude and a blonde guy who is still strong, but lanky.

"My adopted daughters are Alice and Rosalie. Alice and Jasper are, as you kids nowadays say it,

"together," as well as Rosalie and Emmett. My daughter in-law, Bella is married to Edward."

The girls are stunning but something about them seems off. Obviously the blond, Rosalie, is a snob... I love to pick on snobs.

"Together as in dating? That's just gross. Even if they are adopted." Thalia comes right out and says.

The Cullen's group all smile as if what Thalia said is amusing.

I notice two more things at that moment . One, the russet wolf slinks into the house. Two, Annabeth is slowly making her way towards me, then she trips on Nico's clodhopper shoes. I hold back a laugh and help her up. As she comes up she whispers,

"'They're hiding something." Just then all of them but Edward look towards us.

"Before we reveal more than is necassary we'd like to know who you are first." Carlisle explains carefully.

Then it rains. Hard.

"Perhaps it would be better to go inside first!" Carlisle shouts over the storm.

"You wanted to know who we are though, right?" I shout back. Even they knew I was up to no good.

He looks at me warily, "Of course."

"Then now's the perfect time!" I say as I stop the water around us to a stand still.

"Show off." Annabeth mutters.

Carlisle's family look confused. Even Edward.

I slowly have the water come together into one big mass. I twirled it around into a giant spiral.

I've had a lot of training since last year.

SPLASH!

The water drills down on Rosalie.

Nico, Thalia, and I bust out laughing. Annabeth isn't amused and Grover is still scared witless.

"Oh my Gods, Percy, you did not just do that!" Thalia laughs hysterically.

We straighten up real quick when Rosalie snarls.

We relax a little when we see Edward and Alice try unsuccessfully to not laugh.

All of a sudden the Indian werewolf comes out the door, looking like he is going to explode...from laughing.

"Anyone who has the guts to trash Bondie the first time they meet her can't be that bad!" He laughs. "Come on Doc there not gonna hurt us, I think we can trust them."

Edward also speaks up. "I agree, they're here for something and its not to try to hurt us."

"But Edward! Should we let them know about her?" Bella asks frantically.

Both Edward and Wolfy look uncertian.

"His name's Jacob, not Wolfy." Edward says without a thought. Okay, that was wierd.

"Maybe we should wait on letting them meet her." Edward says. "Alice could you give us a idea of them?"

"Sorry, its blank." Alice says frustrated. I'm seriously confused now.

"I'm sorry Percy was rude but do you think we could come in and get something to eat and rest? We've traveled here from New York, and were exausted...can we talk later?" Annabeth asks sweeetly.

That is when I notice Grover had fainted and Nico and Thalia are dozing off. Annabeth is tired but I could tell she is more hungry. I realize I am starved.

Carlisle looks startled, "Of course! We hould of offered sooner!"

And in we go.


	13. I Try To Hide My Mind

We step into the Cullen's house, I have Grover's arms and Annabeth has his fake legs. In front of us, the pale thingies and Wolfy walk. Behinds us, we hear the other werewolves still outside.

The house takes everybody's breath away. It's open and light. Perfect in everyway. Every petal on every flower in every vase is positioned perfectly.

And extremely uncomfortable. This much perfect is weird.

I'm scared I might mess something up or break something.

We all file into the living room. We set Grover down on a loveseat and stand close. Carlisle excuses himself and pulls Esme, Jasper, and Emmett aside to another room. Wolfy, er, Jacob plops down on the couch and stretches out wide...Blondie shoots a glare at him from behind Edward, Bella, and Alice and wrinkles her nose, making water drip off. Wolfy smiles and starts wafting air towards her. What's that about? I didn't notice anything smelling that bad when he tried to eat my face.

Edward smiles from the corner. Bella stands next to him with Alice's arm on her shoulders.

"We are not 'thingies.'" Edward informs me. What the heck? Get outta my head!

"Do you mind read or something?" I ask.

"Yeah." He replies. Annabeth gasps.

"Do me a favor?" I ask.

Annabeth looks at me with questioning eyes. I give her a half smile and think to Edward: Stay out of my head.

"I'm sorry, Percy. I have a family to protect. We don't know you and your group. You are a threat. You're the leader, you're the one I'm going to keep a good amount of attention on."

Fine. Read this. I show him some of the horrible things I've seen in my life, hoping to scare him outta my head. Things I've been trying not to remember for years. That wake me up at night screaming. Selena dying. The kids from the New York battlefield, scattered. Dead. The ghosts in the Underworld.

Edward's eyes widen. He tightens his jaw and pulls Bella close.

"You know what happens after death?" He asks slowly and hard.

"We all do, especially Nico."

He whips his head to a Nico passed out on the floor next to a couch. His back is propped against Thalia's who, is, well, also asleep.

"I'll have to have a few words with him."

I nod and Carlisle walk in without the others.

"Why don't we let your friends sleep. It stopped raining. Quil and Jared have a bonfire started and Jacob has a pack of a dozen or so hot dogs in the fridge." Carlisle offers.

"Hey! Those are mine!" Wolfy protests.

"Jacob." Bella gives him a look.

"Whatever, but I want six!" he mumbles.

Annabeth gives Bella a grateful look and walks into the kitchen with Carlisle.

I start to panic. My Annabeth, alone. With them. I'm about to go after her, but I hear another famous snore from Nico. I can't leave them alone with the thingies. And sleeping. I feel like my heart is torn in two.

"You can trust us, we won't hurt you unless you give us reason to." Edward tries to reassure me.

"I don't know about that." Blondie says grumpily.

I don't answer and go to stand under the door frame, making sure I can keep the sleeping trio in sight. I feel relieved when I see Annabeth's gold hair from top the fridge door. I hear her muttering about all the food in the fridge.

Suddenly, I turn white as I remember something. Something important.


	14. Bella is a Bloodscucker Wait What

I did a quick count.

Carlisle, one.

Edward, two.

Bella, three.

Esme, four.

Emmett, five.

Jasper, six.

Alice, seven.

Blondie, uh, Rosalie, eight.

There was suppose to be fourteen.

Where's the rest?

For that matter, where's the special one?

"You're very well informed. How did you know all that. Actually, how do you know anything?" Edward asks.

"Rachel."

"Who's Rachel?"

"Ex-girlfriend. The Oracle, she tells the future in prophecies."

He gives me a wildly crazy look. "What? Is she human?"

"Yep. 100%"

"Who are you people?"

"I think you guys owe us some answers first."

He looks like he is about to argue, then thinks the better of it. He gives me a curt nod. "Very well."

Just then, Annabeth and Carlisle return. Annabeth wears a wide smile proudly carrying a huge package of hotdogs.

I exhale in relief.

"Annabeth, you can't get be going alone with these people. I've seen what they can do. Its dangerous." I whisper angrily. I will not lose her.

Annabeth gives me a hurt look.

"I'm sorry, girl. I love you. I won't lose you." I whisper gently.

I look up to Bella looking at us curiously. Blondie just stands bored and Edward and Carlisle exchange glances.

"Rosalie, its not too late to catch Emmett, Esme, and Jasper." Carlisle hints.

"Fine." She replies and walks out of the house.

Where are they anyways? I look around and notice Alice is gone.

"You and your friends gave her a headache, She went upstairs. She's like Rachel, except she sees visions of the future. She can't see around you and your friends, it makes the vision muddy." Edward explains. "The others went to get some friends of ours, the missing six you were wondering about."

"The special one?" I ask.

Bella gasps. Edward's lips meet in a grim line.

"Let's make a deal. I know you worry about you and your friends safety here. And we have something we all love and worry about as well. If you give us your word not to hurt her and the rest of my family, we can guarantee your safety from my family." Edward offers seriously. He pulls Bella closer. And his lips move slightly, saying something extremely quietly.

"Edward, are you sure?" Jacob looks panicked. He'd been sitting quietly soaking everything in.

"Jacob, They aren't here to hurt us. I'm not sure why they're here, but they mean no harm." Edward reassures him.

I hesitate. I don't know if we can trust them, I glance at Annabeth. She's deep in thought.

"We have never meant any harm to you. I think this is just what we need to help everyone get a little more comfortable." Carlisle adds.

"I don't think we have a choice, Percy." Annabeth looks at me with her beautiful gray eyes. She sets her hand on my arm reassuringly. "We have to trust them. Whatever the prophecy was threatening is going to be bad. If they wanted to fight they could win easily. The prophecy already told us that." I give her a nod.

"We accept. Now, who is this special person?" Annabeth demands.

"Jacob, Bella." Edward says.

They both get up and head towards the door. Wolfy throws his arms across Bella's shoulders.

"Come on, Bloodsucker, bet I can beat you to the cabin." He challenges Bella.

"Not a chance." Bella grins wickedly. Suddenly, a giant russet wolf stands next to her. They take off. In a blink, they're gone.

"What. Did he mean. By Bloodsucker." Annabeth slowly says.

Carlisle shows a wry smile. "Lets go out to the bonfire, You can eat as we tell you our story and wait for them to return."


	15. The Bonfire Learns To Fly

"What do these people want?" I think to myself. "Who are they?"

I look to my best friend, Jacob. He's running hard, its a close race. My newborn strength hasn't failed me yet.

Its been seven months since the Volturi came to visit forks. Only seven months. Renesmee has grown so much. A childhood, flashing by. Already emerged from one imminent threat. Then, these people show up.

They all have a weird way about them. They are all carefully toned. Move more quickly than other humans, abnormal reflexes. A weird smell. Not like werewolf stench. More like a golden, sharp smell. Nothing I've ever smelled before. Except for one, a boy. He smells like goat.

Not to mention how the one called Percy can control the rain. Or the strange swords that can hurt us. The fire they used refused to be put out. It ate up the entire school, very slowly, like a wave lapping at the edge of a cliff, slowly caring away grains of earth. The oddest part is that some freshman saw the whole thing. He told everyone they saw three boys come up, smack Edward with a baseball bat, throw a trashcan of fire, then run out of the school with two girls. I'm flabbergasted. Perhaps one of them can impel images?

All this passes through my mind in a second.

Before long, We arrive at my cottage home. Renesmee waits at the door. Curiosity is eating away at her heart. She runs to Jacob, burying her face in his fur. He nuzzles her gently. I'm so happy she's found someone to always be there for her.

"Mama?" she comes up to me and takes my hand.

"Come, Renesmee. They want to meet you." I smile. She wears the appearance of an ten year old. So beautiful.

"Okay!"

We arrive to a party. By now, its dark. The glow of the fire silhouettes the house. We emerge around the corner to see the packs in human form and the visitors eating around the fire. The three who were unconscious before are now wide awake. Strangely, the visitors, one by one, walk up to the blaze and scoop in a portion of their food. The fire takes on a odd, but amazing smell. Its the smell of the strangers, only, ten times more potent.

After they sit, I see Percy and Annabeth snuggle on a log, his arm around her. He looks at her the way Edward looks at me. I scan for the love of my life and see him standing on the wayside.

I take a step towards him, but just then, the world erupts in fire.

The bonfire has grown huge, enormously huge. In an instant, Edward, Jacob, and  
Carlisle are positioned on front of Renesmee and I. Alice stands in the door way, eyes wide.

The packs have already turned. Sam and his pack stand ready directly across from us.

Between them and us, Jacob's pack.

Across from them, the strangers. They all have swords drawn. Except the one that smells like goat. For whatever reason, he has a tin green bean can.

I look closely into the fire. Slowly, the individual flames begin to take the shape of feathers. Then, a beak. Then, claw like feet. Then, a deep, ebony eye.

A huge bird with a wing span the size of a car emerged and floats above the fire. Its wings slowly flap and fiery embers roll off the tips like waves on an ocean.

A phoenix.

I don't know how, or why. But I was looking at a giant, fiery phoenix.


	16. The Sleeping AwakensTo Enchiladas

"Stay back." Edward commands. Vampires can't tolerate fire.

The wolves back up, their eyes glow wildly.

The creature begins to squaw loudly. It flies above the pitiful bonfire and releases a fountain of fire up into the sky. I can smell the embers landing on Sam's pack and singeing their fur.

Behind us, in front of us, everywhere, I hear leaves crinkle as footsteps fall upon them.

The rest of our family arrives. Including Tanya's coven.

One by one, their eyes go wide as they see the phoenix for the first time.

This is one of the few times I wish for rain.

Wait.

"Percy!" I call out. His group had been standing battle-ready, never taking their eyes off the phoenix.

He glances at me.

"Water. Make it rain. or do something."

"I can't just make it rain." He says exasperated.

"I can." The spikey-haired girl that carries a bow and arrows pipes up. She takes a lunge forward, says a prayer to Zues, and makes the sky explode with the drop of her foot.

Lightening tears across the sky and water begins to pour. The phoenix shrieks and begins to burn brighter. I hear the fizzle of water dissolving as raindrops hit it.

Percy takes a deep breath and the water begins to swirl together. It spirals at top speeds making the trees bend and bow. Annabeth whispers instructions to Percy.

He splits the spinning mass in two and encircles the Phoenix, being careful not to touch it with the two spiraling arms.

All of a sudden, the water clashes together on all sides of the magnificent bird.

The rain stops.

A line of dust falls down in a neat pile on the grass.

Quickly, Annabeth takes a container out of her bag filled with pencils and pens and dumps it into her bag. She runs and scoops up the dust very carefully. She rushes back when she sees Percy buckle over.

"What. Was. That?"

"Did you see..."

"Oh, my god."

"What in the.."

My family erupts in questions.

Carlisle walks over and asks an out-of-breath Percy, "How did you know to kill it? Was there any chance it could have been innocent?"

"Hold on." Percy gasps.

"It was a monster. Its an everyday thing for us. They attack us on a regular basis." Annabeth offers.

"First time ever seeing a phoenix, though." The younger, dark-haired boy comments.

"Same here, kinda cool." The lightning girl inserts grinning wildly. "Crap. Grover fainted again."

Everybody glances down at boy I can only guess is Grover.

Wait. Boy?

A shoe sits a foot away from Grover, and in its place, sits a dark, solid hunk. A hoof.

Percy kneels down. "Wake up, G-man. The cat is out of the bag. Well, goat."

He doesn't respond.

"Grover! Food!" Annabeth calls out.

"Coffee!" yells Nico.

"Enchiladas!" Percy says the final blow.

"Where?" A sleepy-eyed Grover awakens.

"AHHH!" He screams frightened when he notices the crowd of vampires peeking at him curiously and struggles to get up.

"Calm down." Annabeth commands with authority.

"They're everywhere. A ton of them! Don't let them eat me!" Grover hides behind Percy.

Oh. I guess Carlisle and Edward told them about us when I was gone.

"They won't eat you!" Percy says playfully.

"Maybe not you! But I'm part animal!" Grover lets out a goat-like bail.

"Rest assured, we won't eat you, Grover. Your like the wolves. You smell unpleasant.. I'm beginning to notice a pattern, I suspect its a half-human thing." Carlisle assures.

"Yeah, Goat Boy, you stink!" Emmett releases a belly laugh. He turn his head to the others and I notice him sizing up Percy. Oh, boy.

"The fire pit!" Kate screams frantically.

Everyone flashes around and we watch as the wet ashes of the fire trickle into the earth, slowly creating a hole.


End file.
